


oh but the fire went wild

by dekkaisdefyinggravity



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Gift-exchange is a traditional aspect of courtship, Jewelry, Vaginal Fingering, coda to 4x10 kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekkaisdefyinggravity/pseuds/dekkaisdefyinggravity
Summary: To keep the account going at Nassau, sometimes Jack and Anne have tobein Nassau. The first time they return after picking up Mark Read, Anne brings Max a gift.(alternatively: Wow, Anne's Hot When I Haven't Seen Her in Weeks and She's Still Coated in Dirt)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ring of Fire, because rings.  
> This is the first smut I've put online, please don't disembowel me

There was a dirty figure slouching by Max's bed, leaning on her wall and staring at her floor.

"I thought I heard talk of a pirate ship anchored just out of sight of the port," she said.

The figure's head rose briefly as Max walked into the room, letting the door close behind her. She walked to her window and, with trembling fingers, opened it a crack - the sky was dark enough now that this would invite few enough insects. As she paused, looking out onto the street, the figure spoke.

"Did you see him picking up a new recruit last time? He said they met here."

Max laughed, a little. "I did."

Hearing what her laugh said, the figure huffed.

"Idiot didn't even realise until she'd got her clothes off for us."

She laughed more loudly, more fully this time.

"And how long did that take?"

Although she had her back to the figure, still, she knew it had shrugged.

A pause lingered in the room for a moment.

"Got you something."

Max felt herself smile.

"Hello, Anne."

She turned to face her lover, who had not been staring at the floor as she had assumed - she was holding something small, passing it between her hands with almost imperceptible motion. It gleamed slightly in what light remained.

"What have you got for me?" she asked. She knew that she was still smiling, slightly wider than she wished to be.

Anne stood and rounded the bed between them, stopping just short of where her breath would fall on Max's cheek. She placed her gift into Max's now-open palm.

"'s a ring."

Max could see this. It bore a single gem, large and deep green. She passed it over her right hand and slipped it onto her index finger.

"Thank you, Anne."

Her smile remained, now softer. That was alright - she saw it echoed in the small, sweet curve of Anne's.

"Don't know whose it was. Found it on a prize."

Max took Anne's hand in her own, running her thumb over Anne's knuckles as they both watched.

"It is beautiful."

Max glanced at Anne's eyes now, still fixed on their joined hands.

"You are beautiful too."

At that, Anne's eyes jerked upwards, then away. Max waited, her hand still now, until Anne's eyes returned to hers. They were standing closer together than they had been.

Anne breathed out for a moment, paused, and said, "Me and Jack are gonna meet with you tomorrow, when you can."

Max smiled more deliberately, this time. This smile held promise.

"I am sure you will. But tomorrow has not yet come."

She hooked her fingers in the collar of Anne's coat and slipped it to the ground.

 Anne's voice rasped when she said, "I still can't work those fuckin' dresses."

Max laughed, and guided Anne through the process.

When her shoulders were bare and the dress nearly off, she said, "I have told you this before. It has occurred to me that you do not truly need my assistance any longer."

Anne smiled again, small enough that even in full daylight it would have been difficult to see. Max felt it in her blood, and something quickened.

"Like hearing you talk."

Max worked faster than Anne had in undressing her lover.

When they were both bare, she put her hand to Anne's shoulder and turned her, gently pushing her until she sat on the bed.

"If you will give me a moment."

Although she moved quickly, the seconds it took her to find a match and light the candles by her bed felt like eternity.

When she faced Anne, still sitting on the bed, the candlelight flickered and lapped at their bodies.

Max paused to take in Anne's beauty, and under the yellow glow and the layer of grime coating her, Anne's skin reddened. Her red hair fell freely down to her chest, her hat having been flung to the floor. There were scratches on her hands and one cut, deeper but healing, on her thigh. The hair on her legs stood slightly, although the room was warm. Max, too, was warm.

"C'mon," Anne rasped.

 Max stepped forward to meet her and bent her head. Anne's lips were hot as they met hers; she felt Anne gasp, then rally. Anne's right hand pressed the back of her neck while the other found her waist, and Max turned her head slightly and opened her mouth.

Anne gripped her waist and Max let herself fall, softly to her knees. She placed her hand on Anne's thigh and looked up to meet her eyes, a question in her own.

"On the bed, both of us," Anne said, her voice ragged as she shook her head slightly.

Max rose again as Anne shuffled backwards to make room for her, rumpling Max's sheets. It wasn't dainty. Max grinned and laughed, then went to her knees once again and crawled to meet her.

She ended up kneeling between Anne's legs, and they kissed again, deep and slick. Max gasped slightly when Anne brushed a fingertip over her nipple - she had not thought it was so sensitive.

Anne pulled back.

"Alright?"

Max nodded, putting her hands on Anne's shoulders, and pulled her forwards as Anne's hand found its mark once again.

Anne's fingers were rough, callused - there were still scars across the fingertips from the shards she had used as knives, once. Max felt them move over her chest, stroking with lightness that would have been surprising, perhaps, to one who did not know of her tenderness.

Breathing heavily, Max moved one hand from Anne's shoulder and grabbed her wrist, staying her hand for a moment before letting go.

"You gave me a gift, earlier. I would like to see if it can be put to use," she whispered into Anne's ear.

Anne frowned until she felt Max's hand, the ring still on her finger, coming to a rest at her hip. Her eye's widened. Max looked into them, and Anne nodded once. Her hand rested on Max's chest.

Max leaned forward and kissed Anne's collarbone. She moved her knees backwards slightly, giving herself the room she needed to kiss Anne again, moving down her chest slowly as her hand slipped from Anne's hip inward, slightly.

Anne's hand left Max's chest, now; her own chest was moving with the weight of her breath, and she needed her arms to prop herself up.

Max bit her nipple lightly and heard her groan. This made her smile, and she moved her hand from Anne's shoulder to her chest as her other hand first met wetness.

She moved her thumb to Anne's clit and circled it to hear Anne groan again, louder and longer. Tentatively, she began to slip her first finger into Anne.

Her caution was unnecessary. Anne was warm and wet enough that Max slipped a second finger in easily, stopping when the gem of her ring met flesh.

Anne's groan cut off.

"Max-" she gasped.

"Had you forgotten?" Max asked. She waited.

"No."

Max waited again, until Anne opened her eyes and met her own, frustrated.

"Please. Carry on."

Max did.

Her thumb kept moving as she crooked her fingers, moving them slowly, steadily as Anne began to shake. She put her mouth on Anne's body once again, kissing her stomach and, once again, moving downwards. Her finger found its mark within Anne as her thumb brushed upwards, and she kissed her hip as Anne cried out and fell, her arms giving way beneath her.

She was still shaking, slightly, as Max crawled to her side.

She smiled wide and wicked as she said, "It was a very thoughtful gift."

**Author's Note:**

> The ring obviously made a difference because it is the Great Pirate Finger-Ring Of Legend! No, I'm sorry, that was bad and I won't do it again.
> 
> This didn't get to where I wanted it to be, but I couldn't do any more tonight and if I didn't post it now it was never getting posted
> 
> on tumblr at oysterish-sympathies


End file.
